


Period One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Devil May Cry, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Teen Wolf (TV), World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collection of stories on how your men look after you during your time of the month. Some will be smutty, most will be fluff. I will label the smutty ones as they will obviously have blood play, blood drinking etc so only read those if you're not squeamish





	1. Dante (smut)

Dante

 

I groan as I flop down on the sofa at Devil May Cry. I notice Dante glance over at me, trying to make sure I’m okay without showing that he cares. I normally think it’s cute but right now I don’t care. I’m on my period and I feel like crap. I would’ve stayed at home but I needed more pads and painkillers and the shop is closer to Dante’s than mine. I whimper and curl up in a ball on the sofa, flopping onto my side. I wouldn’t normally be so open about my period pains but Dante is a half devil so I know he’s already smelled the blood.

“If you’re dying, do it quietly.” Dante quips like he doesn’t care.

I’ve known him long enough to hear the sliver of worry in his tone though.

“Fuck you Dante.” I snap.

I whimper again as another cramp wrenches through me. I close my eyes and bite my lip, trying to fight off the pain. I vaguely hear Dante sigh and his chair legs hit the floor but I’m not really paying attention. 

“What are you doing?!” I squeak as Dante lifts me up in his arms, sitting back down with me in his lap.

I yelp as he suddenly pushes his hand into my waistband, trying to grab his wrist. He pushes his hand down just enough to rest on my abdomen. I continue trying to tug on his hand, we’ve had sex but I’m bleeding right now, until he begins to massage my abdomen. I moan as the pain eases, dropping my head on his shoulder and burying my face in his neck. 

“Mmm, that feels good.” I moan.

“I can make you feel even better.” He says smugly.

“Oh? How?” I ask curiously.

“I can make you cum over and over again.” He smirks.

“And how are you going to do that whilst I’m bleeding dumbass?” I mutter.

I gasp as his hand suddenly slips a few more inches and his fingers rub against my clit. I clutch his wrist as my body tenses but I still moan.

“Dante! The blood!” I gasp, still tugging on his wrist.

“Babe, I’m a devil. You really think I’m bothered by blood?” Dante chuckles.

“But the mess…Oh fuck!” I whimper as he moves his hand down further.

He pushes two fingers into my core and rubs my clit with his thumb. I glance at his face and gasp as I see his eyes are glowing red and he has fangs.

“You have no idea what a turn on it is to smell your arousal mixed with your blood.” He growls at me.

I whine and release his wrist, allowing him to lay me on my back on the sofa. I cum, moaning his name, as he speeds up his thumb. My eyes squeeze shut and my body arches at my peak as he snarls at the feeling of me gushing all over his hand. When he pulls his hand out of my trousers my eyes blink open, allowing me to see him lick the bright red blood from his fingers and his hand. I know I should be disgusted but as his demonic red eyes bore into mine and his face twists in ecstasy, all I can feel is aroused.

“Dante! We’ll get blood everywhere!” I gasp as he grabs my waistband and pulls my trousers down.

“Like this place hasn’t been covered in blood before?” He laughs.

“Ok.” I whisper as he finishes pulling my trousers and knickers off.

As he opens my legs wide I close my eyes, not wanting to see his look of disgust. I mean, I’m bleeding down there so it can’t look pretty, right? Unfortunately, having my eyes closed means I can’t see what he’s planning until his mouth suddenly lands on my pussy. My eyes fly open and my hands fly into his hair as I gasp in shock.

“Dante! The blood!” I cry, trying to pull his head up and squirm away from him.

His hands clamp onto my hips, holding me in place, and he growls against my core. His eyes shoot up to my face and I gasp as I see his devil half staring at me. His tongue thrusts inside my channel and he groans as he tastes me. I should tell him to stop, be disgusted, but something about that alien look in his eyes is just arousing as fuck. I end up pulling him closer, grinding my pussy against his face as I writhe under him.

“Fuck! Dante!” I cry as he begins to lick long swipes up my slit.

He moves back to thrusting his tongue deep into my core and I whimper as he begins to rub his thumb against my clit too. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum again, body feeling like it’s on fire as the pleasure rips through me. I yank on his hair and hear him groan against me.  
He licks me through two more orgasms, seeming almost ravenous for the taste of me. By the time he pulls away, licking his lips and chin clean, I’m a whimpering mess. My whole body is limp and all I can do is twitch and pant for air. He chuckles as he slides my knickers back on my body and picks me up bridal style. He carries me up to his bed as I yawn and snuggle against him.

“How many days are you into your period?” He asks as he lays next to me on the bed, holding me close.

“Second day.” I murmur sleepily.

“So, I get to help you for another three to five days?” He purrs in my ear.

I whimper as I realise what I’m in for but I know I’m going to enjoy it.


	2. Bucky (Fluff)

Bucky

 

I groan as I walk back to my room at the Avenger’s Compound. I’m on my period and the cramps are really bad, so I popped to the infirmary for a couple of painkillers, now I’m heading back to bed. It’s actually quite nice to walk through the compound at one a.m. silence filling the rooms. As I reach my door, I hear a noise from the room next to mine, Bucky’s room. I hesitate for a minute, listening closely. I hear a low cry of fear and I tap on the door lightly. I hear a male whimper and consider getting Steve but then I dismiss the idea. No point waking Cap up unless it’s necessary. I decide to hack his door lock, letting myself into his room. My eyes scan the room for any danger but all I see is Bucky, tossing in bed due to a nightmare. I close and lock the door again, walking up to his bed softly.

“Bucky?” I call out, trying to wake him.

I step next to his bed and reach a hand out to his shoulder. I yelp as I’m suddenly grabbed by the throat and pulled onto my back on the bed next to him. His scary ‘Winter Soldier’ glare is right above me but his face softens as he realises it’s me. 

“What? Why?” He stutters, confused.

“You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you.” I gasp past his grip on my throat.

He realises what he’s doing and releases me, sitting up so I can move. I sit up and hiss as another cramp hits me.

“Did I hurt you?” Bucky asks as he sees me wince.

“No.” I say softly.

He looks away from me, regret filling his eyes and I know he doesn’t believe me. 

“I’m on my period and the cramps are bad. That’s why I was up in the first place.” I explain, blushing from embarrassment.

Bucky looks at me for a long moment and then grins.

“Stay right her, okay? I’ll be back in a few moments.” He says gently.

“Okay.” I nod, curious.

He disappears from the room and then returns about fifteen minutes later with a hot water bottle and a carrier bag.

“How did you get in in the first place?” He asks as he locks the door.

“I hacked the lock.” I blush.

He just chuckles and pulls his T.V over to the end of his bed. I grin as I see him load up Netflix and put on my favourite series, remembering how I taught him to use it in the first place. He sits next to me and hands me the hot water bottle he brought with him.

“What’s this for?” I ask, confused.

He takes it back and places it on my abdomen, blushing slightly. I moan as the heat instantly begins to ease the pain.

“How do you know about this?” I ask him.

“Steve used to prepare them for his Mom when her times were bad.” He says quietly, looking sheepish.

I smile at him and then squeal in delight as he opens the bag and pulls out a tub of my favourite ice-cream. He pulls the quilt over the both of us and we watch the T.V and eat ice-cream together. At some point, I finally manage to fall asleep and I wake up, wrapped in Bucky’s arms with his eyes smiling down at me lovingly.


	3. Vergil (smut)

“Dante! I’m gonna fucking kill you!” I scream from the kitchen.

I storm out and spot him leaning back on his chair looking unconcerned about my outburst. His smug face just pisses me off more! I storm up to him and give him a shove. He’s so shocked he doesn’t even try to stop himself as he falls backwards, bashing onto the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He cries, jumping up onto his feet.

“You ate all my chocolate ice cream, you pig!”

“So?! I always eat your ice cream if I can’t get sundaes! You’ve never cared before!”

“Well, I’m not okay with it this time! That was my last tub!”

He crosses his arms across his chest and takes a step towards me. This gesture normally means that he’s pissed but doesn’t want to hit the person he’s pissed off with. It’s a gesture that normally makes the person it’s turned on run away screaming for their Mummy. I don’t care though! I’m pissed! Its day three of my period, I’ve had to deal with cramps, hot flushes and headaches for the last two days. Now I’m feeling a bit better and the blood flow is slowing down I wanted my ice-cream! To make matters even worse I’m horny! Every month I end up so horny and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it.

“What’s the matter with you two?” Vergil asks from the entrance to Devil May Cry.

“Ask her! She’s the one who just went psycho on me!” Dante yells.

“He ate all my chocolate…” I start.

“Ice-cream?” Vergil replies, lifting the shopping bags in his hand so I can see the tubs of ice-cream.

“Ooh I love you!” I squeal, running into his arms and jumping, wrapping my arms and legs round him.

Dante looks from me to Vergil and back again with a bemused look. He lifts his hands in a shrug and shakes his head confused. I grab the bags from Vergil and practically skip to the kitchen, smiling at Dante as I go. I laugh slightly when he actually looks a bit scared of me. As the kitchen door swings shut I hear the guys start talking.

“What the fuck, Bro? Is she becoming bi-polar or something?” Dante whispers loudly at Vergil.

“No.” Vergil replies, coldly.

“Then what is with her?”

“Her business.” Vergil replies.

I hear Dante sigh loudly then stomp out the front door. I grab a tub of ice-cream and a couple of spoons and head back into the main room. I sit next to Vergil on the sofa and we begin to share the ice cream together.

“I should probably apologise to Dante.” I say, licking chocolate off my spoon.

“Why bother?” He asks.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” I shrug, staring at him licking his spoon.

I rub my thighs together as a tingle runs through me. He glances at me with a smirk and continues to lick his spoon clean. I practically whimper as I start imagining what that tongue can do to me. My lower muscles clench as he smiles seductively at me. I slap him on the chest.

“Dammit stop teasing me!” I whine.

“Why?” He smirks.

“Because you know how horny I get when I’m on.” I groan.

“I keep telling you I can help with that.”

“I don’t wanna get blood everywhere!” I whine.

“Why? It’s not like we don’t get covered in blood all the time anyway.” He asks.

“It’s just different, that’s all!” I reply.

“Why? Because of where it exits your body?”

“It just is!” I growl at him, getting pissed off and putting my ice cream down on the table.

I stand up to walk off and Vergil grabs my waist and pulls me down so I’m straddling him. He clamps his hand on my chin, digging his fingers into my cheeks.

“How can you be so squeamish about this after everything we see every day?” He asks quietly, looking at me like he wants to devour me.

I can’t say anything so I just shrug. He has got a point but it IS different, I don’t know why, it just is. I realise I’m grinding myself against his lap so I stop. He growls at me, eyes darkening.

“Do you realise how insane I go every month?! Smelling your arousal, your blood! I just want to ravish you! It makes me hard all week long! I’m a half-devil for fuck’s sake! Do you really think blood turns me off? It does the complete opposite! I love it! The smell, the taste, is intoxicating! The scent of yours is almost too much to bear!” He shouts, eyes turning red and fangs growing.

Before I even get a chance to take everything he’s just said in, his lips are crushing mine. I moan as his tongue plunges into my mouth and my hands clench in his hair. He stands up and I wrap my legs round his waist. He carries me upstairs to his bedroom, not breaking the kiss at all. He throws me down on the bed and rips away my clothing with his claws.  
As he starts pulling down my granny panties I grab his wrist stopping him. He looks at me, licking his lips, his eyes still glowing. He takes a deep breath through his nose and growls. He continues to take my knickers off, not caring about the grip I have on his wrist. I know why, his blood lust is too strong. I’ve noticed it before. I think it’s because of all the years he was raised by demons. His devil-half is closer to the surface than Dante’s is.  
I blush slightly as he pulls my knickers off, flashing my sanitary towel, and he laughs. He grabs my thighs in a bruising grip and yanks my legs open wide. I close my eyes in embarrassment as he stares at my pussy, licking his lips. He digs his claws into my skin until I gasp, eyes flying open. I look at him and he smirks. He pushes his thumb against my clit and I arch, moaning his name. Damn! It’s so much more intense than normal. I had no idea that I would be more sensitive down there during my period. It only takes a couple of rubs before I cum, screaming his name.  
When I can think again he’s kneeling over me. He lifts his finger up and I see a slight reddish-brown tinge coating it.

“Not much blood at all.” He smiles. “I wonder how many times I can make you cum?”

“Vergil, please, fuck me! Please!” I beg, I feel like I’m on fire with need.

“I thought you didn’t want to make a mess?” He growls, his devil-half still showing.

“I don’t care anymore! Just fuck me, please!” I whine.

I don’t care. I’m on fire and feeling his cock fucking me is the only thing I need, I want. I wrap my legs round his waist and try to push him into me. He chuckles at me and resists, kneeling up between my legs. He pushes a finger into me and I gasp, feeling it rub roughly against the walls of my pussy. I would’ve thought the blood would make me wet but it doesn’t, I’m so dry I can feel every single millimetre of his finger slide in. It feels so good I’m already close to climax, crying out Vergil’s name.

“Is that climax number two, Baby? Are you going to cum for me again already?” He mutters darkly.

I can’t think enough to respond. I’m just whimpering, on sensory overload. He twists his finger slightly and I cum, screaming his name and dragging my nails down his back. Before I’ve even finished my climax he shoves two more fingers into me. I arch, screaming even more. I’ve completely forgotten what it was I was worried about. He begins to thrust into me roughly while he leans down sucking a nipple into his mouth.

“Ow! No! Not so rough this time.” I say when he bites my nipple.

I normally enjoy it but every sensation is just completely over the top at the moment. He backs off slightly and continues to suck my nipple instead. I have my hands clenched in his hair again as I buck against him. Wanting, needing, contact at my core.  
He removes his fingers and thrusts his cock in in one go. I cry out, arching up and yanking on his hair as the roughness of his cock makes me cum again. He growls as I cum, loving the feel of my pussy clenching him so tightly.

“So fucking tight today, Baby. Feels so good.” He groans.

He begins to thrust into me, hard and rough. All I can do is cling to him tightly and go along for the ride. He pounds into me relentlessly then runs a hand down to cup my ass. When he pushes a finger into my asshole I scream for him. He circles his finger whilst fucking me and I turn into a mindless, writhing mess.

“Cum with me, Baby. Cum… now!” He growls.

I arch up into one last thrust as he pushes a second finger into my ass. He cums, roaring a purely animalistic sound, filling my pussy with his seed. I cum with him, my muscles tightening and my mouth screaming silently. We collapse into a sweaty mess.  
After a couple of minutes, Vergil rolls off me and lays on his back next to me. I look down at his cock, expecting to see a huge mess, but there isn’t one. It looks like my normal juices except tinged red. Vergil wraps me into his arms and kisses me on the cheek.

“So, was that good for you, Baby?” He asks.

“Yes. Who needs warm baths or chocolate ice cream after that?” I giggle.

“I’ll have to help you deal with your periods more often.” He replies smugly.

“Yes, you will. Now, I need a shower and then to find Dante to apologise.” I say, getting up.

“Ah leave him. Maybe he’ll show you more respect.”

“He shows me plenty of respect… if you can smell my periods, why can’t he?” I ask, tilting my head.

“My devil-half is closer to the surface.” He shrugs.

I nod and begin to walk away.

“How about I come and help you get clean?” Vergil asks.

I turn round and see his dick getting hard again. I just smile and nod. Guess my time of the month isn’t going to be such a curse anymore.


	4. Derek Hale (smut)

I head downstairs to see Stiles and Scott raiding the breakfast cereals as per usual and Melissa just leaving for work. I wave at her and slump onto a chair with my coffee, groaning slightly at the cramp in my stomach. Not the greatest start to my morning but I’ll be seeing Derek in a couple of hours so at least I know it'll get better. I notice Scott giving me a strange look and raise my eyebrow at him.

“What?” I ask grumpily.

“You smell different.” He says, looking embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah, I haven’t had a shower yet. Jeez, werewolves.” I grumble.

“No it’s not that.” Scott says, confused.

“Okay.” I mutter, deciding to ignore him.

“You smell, kind of sweet.” Scott says.

I frown as it occurs to me just what it is he’s smelling. Him and Stiles leave for school and I stomp back upstairs. Fucking werewolves! Of course they can smell my period! I grab my phone and fire off a quick text to Derek, telling him I can’t meet up today as I’m feeling ill. He sends a concerned text back asking if I’m okay, making me smile, but I tell him I’m okay. I have a shower and plan on doing some work but the cramps really kick in so I take some paracetamol instead and curl up on my bed instead. I spend the rest of the day alternating between whimpering at the pain and sleeping, only leaving my room for food and more painkillers.

 

 

I wake later that evening with a groan of pain and get up for more pills. As I open my bedroom door I see Derek standing there, looking like he was about to come in.

“Derek?” I ask in shock.

“Hi. I know you said not to bother checking on you but I had to see Scott anyway. Then I could hear you whimpering in pain so I just HAD to check on you. You okay?” He says in a rush, walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I smile.

He takes a deep breath in through his nose and the look in his eyes changes slightly. I go to say something but yelp as I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall by my wrists by a very excited werewolf. Derek leans down and takes a huge sniff of my neck, burying his nose in my hair.

“Derek?” I moan as he licks up my neck.

“You smell so good. Almost edible.” He growls in my ear.

“Oh, don’t tell me that my period gives off some kind of bitch in heat mating call.” I grumble, eyes closing as he nibbles on my neck.

“’Fraid so.” He rumbles continuing to lavish affection on my neck.

My whimper begins as one of pleasure but turns into a whimper of pain as a very nasty cramp clamps down on my stomach. Derek pulls away quickly and looks at me worriedly.

“You’re in pain.” He whispers.

“I’m okay.” I smile.

I gasp as he lifts me up bridal style and lays me on the bed.

“Stay there and don’t move.” He demands and then leaves the room.

Before I can do much more than blink at the doorway, Derek is back with a glass of water, a couple of painkillers and the tub of Ben and Jerry’s double chocolate brownie ice cream I’d hidden in the back of the freezer. I just blink at him in shock and then sit up. He places everything on my bedside table, waits for me to swallow the pills and then he leaves again. I shrug at his behaviour and then start eating the ice cream.   
I look up in shock when he suddenly walks back in with a hot water bottle. I smile at him as he arranges my pillows so I can lean back and still eat my ice cream. Then he wraps the hot water bottle in a blanket and lays it against my stomach. I can’t help but giggle at him as he moves my chest of drawers from one side of the room to the end of my bed so he can put my T.V and DVD player there. I outright laugh as he puts in one of my movies, pulls off his jacket and kicks off his shoes so he can lay on the bed next to me, pulling me so I’m snuggled under his arm.

“Hey, do you want some dinner? Stiles and I are ordering pizza.” Scott says, poking his head in my room.

We both look at Derek in shock when he growls at Scott, eyes changing colour.

“I’LL get her dinner if she wants some.” Derek snarls.

Scott just scurries from the room and I raise an eyebrow at Derek.

“Wat was that?” I ask calmly.

“I can get you anything you need. I can take care of you.” He replies with a frown.

“Oh my God! This is some weird big bad male wolf taking care of his mate thing isn’t it?” I ask sardonically.

He has the intelligence to look sheepish at my words and I can’t help but laugh.

“Do you want food? I’ll get you some.” He says awkwardly.

“Well, I REALLY fancy that nice food we had at that little café last week.” I reply cheekily.

“Okay.” He says, jumping up and putting his shoes and coat on.

“Derek! I was kidding! That’s two towns away!” I gasp, shocked that he’s actually willing to do it.

“So? If that’s what you want, that’s what I’ll get.” He shrugs.

I get up and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a tender kiss.

“How can you be such a cold big bad wolf with everyone but me?” I ask tenderly.

“Because I love you.” He shrugs.

“I love you too.” I smile.

“I’ll get that food for you.” Derek grins, turning round.

“Come here. I’m not hungry but I do want to snuggle up to you until I fall asleep.” I laugh.

“You sure? I don’t mind.” He asks intently.

“I’m on my period and you’re acting like this, how would you act if I was pregnant?” I chuckle.

He grabs me and hugs me tightly. We curl up together on the bed and fall asleep. For the next few days he doesn’t leave my side and takes care of me.

 

 

By the fourth day the bleeding has slowed down and I’m feeling normal again. I expect Derek to go home but he doesn’t, he becomes really handsy. He says that because I don’t need to be looked after now the instinct to mate with me is stronger. I have to admit; it’s become harder to say no. Every time his hands slide over my body or he growls into my ear with arousal I almost give in. The only thing that stops me is the idea of how disgustingly messy it would be to have sex whilst I’m still bleeding.  
I’m heading to Derek’s place for dinner and I feel apprehensive. I know he’s going to try something and it’s getting harder to say no. This will be the first time that we’re in a place completely alone, no nephew down the hall or sister in the kitchen. It’s not Derek I’m worried about though, it’s me. I don’t know if I can resist anymore. I’m so aroused from his attempts I feel like my blood is constantly boiling.

“Derek?” I call as I let myself into his loft.

“Over here!” He says from his kitchen area.

I take a deep breath in, revelling in the aroma from his cooking. I moan in appreciation and head over to see what he’s cooking. I lick my lips and I honestly can’t tell if it’s the delicious smell of the food or the sight of a sweat soaked Derek cooking shirtless. I can’t even bitch at him for it, he always cooks shirtless because he gets too hot when he’s cooking so I know he’s not doing it deliberately.

“I can smell your arousal from here.” He grins at me with a chuckle.

“So? You look good when you’re cooking, doesn’t mean anything.” I shrug, unable to stop myself squirming on the stool I sat on.

He just gives me a knowing smile and turns back to the food. I can’t help but squirm as I see a little rivulet of sweat slide down his spine and I have to fight the urge to walk over and lick it up, an urge I’d normally follow up. I can see that Derek keeps sniffing the air and smiling when he does, but I ignore him. I squirm again when I see his muscles bunch when he lifts the pot of the cooker and I know that if it wasn’t for my sanitary towel I’d be soaked through my panties by now. I let out a little whimper of need and then stand up abruptly and rush over to the sofa, ignoring the predatorial way Derek watches me.  
I flop onto the sofa with a sigh and do my best not to look at Derek. Unfortunately, my best isn’t good enough. At one point he drops something on the floor and when he bends to pick it up I see a perfect view of his ass in those so tight jeans of his and I practically pant at the arousal that shoots through me at the sight.   
When he walks over to the sofa with the food he goes ramrod stiff and sniffs the air deeply, growling as his eyes change colour at the scent of my arousal and period mixing. I blush and look away, biting my lip and silently curse myself for coming here. I should’ve known better. I get horny right around this point of my period every damn month even without Derek’s constant teasing! Stupid!   
Derek drops the bowls of food on the coffee table with a clang and then he leans over me, grabbing my hair to pull me into a bruising kiss. I moan but place my hands on his chest to push him away. Unfortunately, as soon as my hands make contact with his sweat drenched skin I’m lost. I whine into his mouth as my eyes slam shut and my nails drag down his chest.  
I move us so I’m straddling his lap on the sofa and he moans as I grind against his erection, letting his head drop back. I lick over his neck and he moans. I bite down on his pulse point and fucking whines, hips bucking up for contact and fingers digging into my hips. I slide down his legs, licking and nipping my way down his chest and those oh so lickable abs, until I’m kneeling on the floor between his legs.  
I glance up at him and see him looking at me with half lidded eyes that have changed to their gorgeous wolf colour, mouth hanging open and head still resting on the back of the sofa. I realise he’s grasping the sofa cushions, claws ripping deep and I shiver at the sight of him so undone.   
I reach to his jeans button and undo it slowly, making him whine as I free his cock from its cloth cage. I slide my fingertips over his shaft and he chokes on air at the contact. I smile evilly at him and scrape my nails down the thick vein in the centre of his shaft and he yelps, hips bucking up in arousal. I look up at him and see his eyes have closed and I pounce, pushing my mouth down his cock until it hits the back of my throat.   
He cries out in shock and I look up at him through my lashes, moaning as I see his whole face has changed to his wolf form. I hear the springs of the sofa crack as his claws rip into them and I feel a shiver of pleasure at the idea that I’M the one making him lose control. I start to bob up and down his cock, sucking and licking as I go, and he’s constantly whining. I push my mouth down until he’s buried in my throat, pausing there until I gag and make him cry out and arch. I slide back up and bite down on him slightly, making him shout out.  
Suddenly he grabs me, lifting me up and using his werewolf speed to move us to the bed, dropping me down harshly. He slides his jeans off and I see his face has returned to normal but his still has his claws, fangs and wolf eyes. He leans over me and rips my top to shreds, not even needing to use his claws, making me gasp as my bare breasts hit the cooler air. He grabs my jeans and yanks them off roughly, making me moan.

“Derek!” I gasp, grabbing his hand as he goes to remove my knickers.

He SNARLS at me, pinning my wrists above my head with his other hand.

“I don’t want to make a mess.” I whisper, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t care about a mess. I want you, NEED you.” He pants.

I nod at him, biting my bottom lip, and he removes my knickers. I close my eyes so I don’t see the embarrassing sight of my menstrual blood.

“Derek!” I snap in shocked embarrassment, eyes snapping wide open as he leans down and takes a big sniff of my pussy.

“You smell delicious. All arousal, heat and need. All mixed together so you smell like my mate. Mine!” He growls, looking at me like a predator stalking prey.

He pushes my legs apart, still trapping my hands above my head, and presses a finger on my clit. I gasp and arch up at the contact, all thoughts of my period and the blood and the mess fleeing my brain. He tortures my clit until I’m a writing panting mess and then he slams his cock home, going balls deep in one thrust, making me scream his name in pleasure. His free hand grabs my ass and lifting my hips for a better angle as I wrap my legs around his waist.   
He pounds into me whilst I’m held completely immobile by his hands and leans down to suck one of my nipples into my mouth. I cry out and I know I should be worried about him accidentally hurting me. Accidentally biting me with his fangs or breaking bones with his werewolf strength. I’m not worried though; I trust him completely.   
He moves so he can rest his forehead on mine so we can stare into each other’s eyes, sharing the same breath and seeing each other completely lost in the pleasure, intimacy and love we share. It’s so intimate and intense but it makes us feel like one being, connected by an unbreakable bond.   
He changes the angle of his thrusts so he’s hitting my g-spot with every thrust and I’m moaning into his face, hearing and feeling him constantly growling with his arousal. His thrusts become more erratic and I know he’s as close as I am. I begin to tighten my pelvic muscles every time he thrusts deep and he begins to whine at the extra sensation.   
He releases my body with his hands suddenly as he howls his climax to the world, claws ripping into the mattress beside me. I cling to his shoulders, nails digging bloody furrows into his back as I follow him over the edge, screaming his name. My eyes clamp shut at the intense pleasure that rips through me and I lean up to bite down on Derek’s neck, making him howl again as his seed pours into me.  
When we finish he drops over me, catching his weight on his elbows. I cup his face in my hands as I pant for breath, realising that his eyes, fangs and claws have changed back to normal. He drops his head onto my chest and I notice what I’ve done to him.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp as I see the blood from my teeth and nails.

“Don’t be. It’s such a fucking turn on to feel you mark me like that.” He chuckles breathlessly.

He raises up to his knees and I glance at his cock, expecting to see him covered in blood but he’s not. There a few smears of red in my juices coating him but that’s all. He lifts me up bridal style and I look at his sheets. Other than a colourless wet patch there’s no sign of my period there either. I guess I was worried for no reason.

“What are you doing?” I ask as he stands with me.

“Shower. You’ll be a little achy.” He says, still not breathing properly yet.

I realise he’s right, I am a little achy. I snuggle my face into his neck, licking a swipe along my teeth marks that are slowly closing. He growls at my actions and stumbles slightly.

“Stop that or I’ll have to take you again.” He growls.

“Isn’t that a mate’s job?” I giggle into his ear, nibbling the lobe.

He growls and I find myself suddenly being shifted so he can slam my back against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist with his already hard cock pressing against my entrance.

“Mine! My Mate!” He growls in his rumbly wolf voice.

“Yes! Yours!” I pant, looking into his wolf eyes.

As he thrusts into me I realise that at this precise moment there is NOTHING I would rather be than Derek’s mate.


	5. Illidan

Illidan

 

I groan in pain and curl up on the bed. I’m so sick of being female! Of going through this pain every month. I hear the bedroom door open and close but I’m too busy groaning in pain.

“My Love, what’s wrong?” I hear Illidan ask softly, sitting on the bed next to me.

“My time of the month.” I whimper, tears streaming down my face.

“Surely it cannot hurt that bad.” He scoffs.

I raise my head enough to glare at him and growl.

“How about I take a fork, stick it in your gut and swirl it around? Then you can say it doesn’t hurt, okay?” I snarl at him.

He actually flinches back. I groan and flop back down, clutching my stomach.

“I will be back soon.” He says, getting up and leaving.

I can’t blame him, I wouldn’t want to be around me either. He does actually return though, about half an hour later.

“I brought you something.” He tells me, sitting back on the bed and holding out a pendant.

“It’s pretty.” I sniffle, reaching for it.

“It has a spell on it. It will help you with your pain.” He smiles, placing it on my neck.

I grin at him and pull him in for a hug.

“Thank you.” I whisper, already feeling it work.

“Sleep. When you awake it will be working properly.” He says softly.

He lays down and pulls me into his arms, wrapping his wings around me and I sigh in contentment.

 

The next evening I’m heading back to our room. Illidan’s pendant has worked wonders. If it wasn’t for the bleeding I wouldn’t even know I was on my period anymore. I walk into our room and frown as I see Illidan curled up on the bed with his wings wrapped around himself. He only does that when he’s upset or in pain! 

“Illidan! What’s wrong?” I cry, racing across the room to him.

I’m even more shocked when I hear him whimper and I begin to pull on his wings so I can see his face.

“Illidan, what is it?” I question, searching for any signs of injuries.

“You feel this every month?” He whimpers.

“W-what?” I stammer, confused.

“I could not find a spell that would just take your pain so I had to do a transference spell.” He groans.

I blink at him as I suddenly realise what he means.

“Oh no! You mean, you’re feeling the pain I should be feeling?!” I cry.

“Yes.” He hisses, his face scrunched up.

“Oh, you sweet, caring fool. Seeing you suffer instead does not make me feel better. Just rub my back or accept me being a bitch or get me ice cream!” I gasp, ripping the pendant off.

I whimper and he gasps, immediately wrapping his arms around me. He lays down with me and wraps me in his arms, calling for someone to bring lots of ice cream.


	6. McCree

McCree

I hum as I’m woken up by gentle kisses from my lover. I open my eyes and grin at Jesse. 

“Good mornin’, Darlin’.” He smiles, eyes crinkling.

“Morning.” I smile at him, stretching.

“I ran you a nice warm bath. You jump in and I’ll do the laundry.” He says gently.

“The laundry?” I question, sitting up.

Which is when I notice blood on my shorts and Jesse’s bed.

“Oh my…Jesse! I’m so sorry! I swear I’m not due on for another two days otherwise I never would’ve stayed over! Ah, your bed! I-I’ll clean this up!” I ramble, blushing and crying.

“Hey, hey, Darlin’! It’s okay! These things happen. I’m not upset. Go, relax in the bath and I’ll do the laundry.” He says gently, cupping my face in his hands.

“But your bed!” I gasp, tears falling down my cheeks.

“Darlin’, blood ain’t exactly something new for me to clean up.” He smiles at me.

“But…” I gasp.

“Bath.” He growls.

“Yes Sir.” I sigh, knowing he’s too stubborn to back down.

I head into the bathroom and smile as I see he’s run me a lovely warm bubble bath. I strip off my sleep clothes and get in the bath, still horrified by what’s happened. I wouldn’t be surprised if McCree never wanted to see me again. I squeak as Jesse reaches into the bathroom and steals my sleep clothes, making me realise I haven’t got any clothes in here, but then I relax again. There’s nothing I can do about it yet. I was and just as I’m thinking of getting out of the bath, Jesse comes back in. He lays a pile of my clothes and a packet of sanitary towels on the toilet.

“Jesse!” I squeak, blushing.

“I figured ya’d need ‘em.” He smiles, leaving the room again.

I get out of the bath, driead and dressed and then shuffle into his bedroom. My jaw drops as I see that Jesse has remade the bed and he’s sitting there with a tray of food. My favourite breakfast.

“What’s all this?” I gasp.

“I figured you could do with some care.” He smiles, tapping the bed next to him.

“You still want me here?” I whisper.

“Wan’ ya here? I even cleared out some drawers so I wouldn’t have ta steal clothes from your room if this ever happens again.” He smirks.

“Really?” I squeak in disbelieve.

“Aye. I love ya Darlin’, nothin’ will ever change that. Now, come and sit down. I’ve got breakfast, painkillers and an entire season of your favourite show ready for us to watch.” He grins.

I drop onto the bed and kiss him sweetly.

“I love you so much.” I whisper happily.

We end up snuggled up together for hours and he takes such good care of me for the entire week.


	7. Edward Kenway

Edward Kenway

I sigh as I pull my clothes on, glad the warm bath helped with my period cramps. I head out to the common room to get my chocolate ice-cream from the freezers.

“That’s complete bollocks!” Edward’s voice shouts from the sofa.

I glance over and chuckle when I see he’s watching some pirate movie. He loves watching them but all he does is complain about how unrealistic they are. My smile drops as I see the empty tub in front of him.

“You son of a bitch! That was my ice-cream!” I cry, storming over to him.

“Oh, sorry, was it yours Lass?” He asks smugly.

I grab a cushion and start battering him with it as he just laughs.

“You all knew it was mine!” I snap, dropping the cushion.

“I got you something better!” He grins, getting up and walking over to the kitchen area.

“If you say rum, I’m gonna castrate you.” I growl, following him.

He grins and then opens the freezer with a flourish. I gasp as I see it’s filled with tubs of chocolate ice-cream.

“That was just one that wouldn’t fit in.” He says, blushing slightly.

“Oh, Edward, that’s so sweet!” I cry, bursting into tears.

He chuckles as he pulls me in for a hug.

“Anything for you Love.” He whispers into my hair.

I snuggle into him with a smile.

“Want to watch movies with me? The next one is called Blackbeard’s Ghost so it should be brilliant.” He says softly.


	8. Connor Kenway

Connor Kenway

I reach up for a bowl and hiss as a rather bad cramp goes through my abdomen.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asks, rushing over to me.

“Nothing.” I wince.

“You’re in pain.” He says sternly.

“It’s just my period. I’m fine.” I smile gently.

He frowns and then lifts me up in his arms.

“Connor, what are you doing?” I chuckle as he carries me to the sofa.

“First, I’m going to make you breakfast. Then I’m going to run you a bath.” He says softly, pulling a blanket over me as he lays me on the couch.

“Connor, I’m fine.” I smile, touched by his kindness.

“I’m still going to take care of you.” He states, handing me the remote before heading to the kitchen.

He comes back a little while later with my favourite breakfast. I pull him down for a loving kiss.

“What was that for?” He asks, blushing.

“For being the best boyfriend in the world.” I smile.

He grins and blushes even more before heading to the bathroom.


	9. Haytham Kenway

Haytham Kenway

I trail my hand along the rack of dresses, trying to choose one. All I really want to be doing is curling up on the sofa at home eating ice-cream but my friend insisted I come shopping with her. I told her I was on my period but she wouldn’t listen and as the shop is only a five-minute walk from my apartment, I couldn’t really say no. I smile as I see a royal blue dress that looks like it’d cling to my body perfectly. Haytham will love it so I decide to buy it.

“You might want to choose a different style.” I hear from behind me.

“Excuse me?” I ask, turning to see the store clerk.

“That style does not suit your…curves.” She says with a sneer.

“Are you saying I’m too fat to fit in it?” I ask incredulously.

“I’m saying it won’t fit your frame.” She smirks.

I want to get angry at her, to defend myself like I normally would but I’m horrified to feel tears filling my eyes. I shove the dress at her smug face and run from the store, heading straight home. 

“Hello Sweetheart.” Haytham calls from the living room.

I let out a sob and rush to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed and crying into the pillows. 

“What’s wrong, My Dear?” Haytham asks, sitting on the bed next to me.

“I’m fat.” I sob, turning my head to look at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just hormones.” He snaps, frowning at me.

He sighs, getting up to leave the room. He does love me but he has no patience for hormonal outbursts.

“It’s true. The shop assistant said so.” I whisper sadly.

“What?” He growls, turning around slowly.

“I was looking at a dress and she said it wouldn’t fit me due to my ‘curves’.” I sniffle, sitting up to look at him.

He gets an icy look in his eyes, rage building even though his face stays blank. He walks from the room and I sit there trying to stop my tears. I look up as Haytham walks back in with a cup of tea and a box of chocolates.

“Here, it’s camomile tea. It will help with your cramps.” He smiles to me, placing the cup and box on the bedside table.

“Thank you.” I smile at him.

“You are perfect how you are, I’ll prove it to you.” He smiles down at me, stroking my cheek.

“How?” I sniff, picking up the tea and taking a sip.

“You’ll see.” He grins at me.

Two days later, he took me back to the shop to get one of every colour of the dress. He made the rude assistant serve us the whole time we were there and then told her manager what she’d done. He then handed the manager all the dresses, flashed his platinum card and stated that the assistants rude attitude had cost the store a huge sale before walking out of the store. I smiled as we heard the assistant being fired and he took me to a different store to buy anything I wanted.


End file.
